Bound by Fate
by otaku432
Summary: "Juvia, who do you like more? Gray? Or me?" On a stomy day at Fairy Tail, Lyon asks Juvia that question. Instead of answering, she runs home, crying. Will Juvia be permanently heart-broken? Or will her cool PUN INTENDED prince come to comfort her. GRUVIA! ONESHOT! T FOR POTTY MOUTH! AND JUVIA SPEAKS IN ONE PERSON! *LE GASP*


**Second Fanfic :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**This time, GRUVIA!**

**I don't own Fairy tail, because my name isn't Hiro Mashima, It's actually Rose (herp derp IMMA FLOWER CHILD)**

**OH T FOR POTTY MOUTH, AND JUVIA SPEAKS IN FIRST PERSON!? *LE GASP***

**ONESHOT!**

**(PLEASE POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES, OR ANYTHING I CAN DO BETTER. THANKS!)**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Juvia ran as fast as she could down the street. It was pouring rain, and she was grateful. In the rain, no one could see her cry.

Holding back tears, she turned in to an alley, and sat down. Her heart ached, and she could barley breathe because the amount of crying.

"Stupid Gray-sama. Stupid Lyon-sama." Juvia cried.

"Juvia!" Distant calls came.

Juvia looked up, just in time to see Mira, Lucy and Cana run in to the alley Juvia was in.

"Juvia!" the three girls ran over to the water-mage.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Lyon's such an asshole." Cana hissed.

"Do you need a tissue?" Mira asked.

Juvia sniffed, and continued crying.

"What happened? Why did you run out of the guild like that?" Mira asked.

"Gray-sama hates Juvia. Or at least he doesn't care. But- but… Juvia….. I LOVE GRAY!" Juvia buried her face in to her hands, letting out pained sobs, as she recalled what happened at the guild.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

_It was a rainy day at Fairy Tail. Some members from Blue Pegasus & Lamia Scale had come to Fairy Tail, because their Masters were having a meeting with Makarov. It was too rainy for a mission, so Team Natsu and the rest just had to deal with them until the meeting was over._

_From Blue Pegasus was Ichiya, and the Trimens._

_And naturally, from Lamia Scale, was Lyon and Sherry._

"_Jeez, it's so boring." Gajeel sighed._

"_Maybe we should play a game." Sherry suggested._

"_Spin the Bottle?" Ren asked._

"_Um, no. How about Truth or Dare?" Lucy said, clapping her hands together at the thought of the idea._

"_That's a great idea Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed._

_In a matter of moments, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Team Natsu, Team Shadow Gear, The exceeds, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira, Cana & Juvia had gathered around a table to play Truth or Dare._

_The game had been fun. Juvia had asked Lucy how she and Natsu began dating __**(REFERENCE TO MY FIRST STORY!)**__,__Gajeel had been dared to throw skittles at Gildarts yelling, "TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW!" by Hibiki. Which no one expected the handsome play boy to do._

_Luckily, Gajeel had only gotten minimum injuries…. In Gildarts standards._

_However, all turned sour for Juvia when she had received a truth from Lyon._

"_Juvia, who do you like more? Gray? Or me?"_

_Juvia gulped. She looked over at Gray, who she had loved since she met him. He had never really shown interest, but Juvia had never given up. Currently, he looked irritated. _

"_It it because he's jealous? Or because he doesn't like Lyon? Or me?!" Juvia thought frantically._

_She looked over at Lyon. She barely knew him, all she knew was that he was Gray's senior, and showed lots of interest in her._

_She looked over at Gray, who still had the the annoyed look on his face. _

"_I see… Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia." Juvia thought sadly. She held back tears, and then stood up from the table abruptly._

"_Juvia must go now. Juvia is sorry!" and ran out of the guild, with the rain pouring down her face, and the tears burning her eyes._

* * *

**CURRENT TIME!**

Juvia was brought back to reality when she heard Cana yell. "GRAY, YOU ARE SUCH A DOUCHE!"

"Let me talk to her." Gray demanded.

"Gray! Go back to the guild and fight Lyon or something!" Lucy yelled.

The girls and Gray went back and forth, arguing, for minutes.

Eventually, Gray pushed past the girls, and picked up Juvia bridal-style.

"GRAY! PUT HER DOWN YOU DUMBSHIT! DON'T BREAK HER HEART MORE YOU ALREADY HAVE YOU ASSHOLE!" Cana yelled after the ice mage as he walked away with Juvia in his arms.

"GRAY DON'T IGNORE US!" Mira yelled, but Gray did exactly that. He ignored them.

Juvia didn't protest as Gray held her against his bare chest, but she didn't like it…. Okay, maybe just in the slightest she liked it.

Gray finally reached an apartment building, and walked in. He put Juvia down, and opened the door to one of the apartments, and pulled her in.

He threw her on to the couch, and walked in to the bathroom, leaving Juvia by herself in the living room.

"You idiot." Gray scolded, walking out of the bathroom with a towel. "Running in to the rain like that. You'll get hypothermia like that."

He sat down next to Juvia, and began drying her off.

Juvia sniffed. "As if you care." Tears dotted the corners of her eyes.

"Who the hell said I didn't?" Gray hissed. "Was it that asshole Lyon?"

"No! It was you!" Juvia said, tears now streaming down her face.

Gray looked at her in shock. "Juvia?"

"When Lyon asked that question, you didn't even look like you gave the slightest damn! That hurt Gray. You know I love you!" Juvia yelled.

Gray's eyes widened as the water-mage buried her face in her hands for the second time that day.

"Juvia… I love you too."

Juvia ignored the stripper.

"It didn't look like I cared, because Lyon should have already known the answer to that question." He gently cupped the still crying face of Juvia, and brought her eye-level to him.

"You like me as much as I like you." And with that, Gray softly kissed Juvia on the lips.

His lips were cold, like his magic. And Juvia liked it.

When he pulled away, Juvia put her hand on her blushing face. "Gray-Gray-sama." she stuttered, as Gray laughed.

Gray stood up, and walked over to a dresser, pulling something out. He turned around and handed it to Juvia.

"Eh?" Juvia looked down at the object. It was a long shirt, just long enough to be a night gown.

"It's too dangerous to go home now, and you can't go to bed soaking wet." Gray said.

Juvia looked over to the window, the storm had taken a turn for the worse, and there was nowhere else for Juvia to go.

"Okay." Juvia said.

Gray smiled. "We can watch TV for a while, then go to sleep." he kissed Juvia on the head, then proceeded in to the other room.

* * *

**NEXT DAY AT THE GUILD**

"Gray did that!?" Charle exclaimed in shock.

"If Gray hurt her I swear to god…" Cana growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm with bikini model on this." Gajeel said pointing to Cana.

"So he just brought her to his apartment?" Natsu asked.

"We think so, Juvia wasn't home this morning when we went to check on her." Mira said.

"WELL LET'S GO CHECK AT GRAY'S HOUSE!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T JUST GO BUSTING IN TO GRAY'S APARTMENT!" Wendy exclaimed.

"He always busted in to my apartment, even before we were dating, so I doubt anything is gonna stop him from going to Gray's. Except maybe Erza." Lucy told the young dragon slayer.

"No, I want to check on Juvia myself. And it seems the only place Gray would bring her would be his apartment." Erza said.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" Natsu exclaimed.

Cana, Mira, Lucy, Wendy and Charle all sweat dropped.

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER!**

"I swear if he laid one wrong hand on her." Gajeel muttered.

"I'm gonna kill the ice bastard." Cana growled.

Cana and Gajeel were extremely pissed, walking to Gray's apartment. Juvia was their good friend, and Gray had really hurt her, so they were naturally mad.

"Is this it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But we should knock-" Erza couldn't finish her sentence. Natsu busted down the door, screaming "GRAY!"

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Cana yelled.

However, everyone's yelling and death threats stopped when they saw Juvia and Gray.

They were sleeping on the couch. TOGETHER. The TV was on, as if they were watching it together before they feel asleep. Not to mention the fact, Juvia looked like she was wearing one of Gray's shirts.

"Awww." All the girls chorused.

"I'm still gonna keep on eye on him. Because if he hurts her.." the next part of Gajeel's threat was inaudible.

"Well, we better go." Erza whispered.

"Natsu, close the door." Lucy ordered her boyfriend.

And with that, the mages all left. Leaving the couple (?) alone.

Ice and Water, they were bound by fate.

* * *

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I rewrote this story 5 times, SO ENJOY IT!**

**What happens after they wake up? That's for you to use your imagination! (SAYS LIKE SPONGERBOB) *gets shot***

**I LIKE THE FRIENSHIP CANA AND JUVIA HAD DURING THE FIGHTING FESTIVAL ARC, SO I CONTINUED IT, AND I THINK JUVIA AND GAJEEL ARE OR WOULD BE GOOD FRIENDS**

_**OH AND THAT LAST LINE WAS FROM THE ENGLISH DUB WHEN JUVIA AND GRAY FIRST MET! **__** watch?v=3D8F6rTQ-EE&list=SP6E9AE1B6CD2BA400&index=16&feature=plpp_video it's towards the end of the video.**_

**WELL ANYWAYS! Please Review and do all that other stuff.**

**Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~otaku432 **


End file.
